A Due: For Two
by SoTiredBlah
Summary: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. AU. TakeruxMako. The Ultimate Soloist is the Ultimate Soloist. No if, ands, or buts. What happens when his producer and manager attempt to make him sing with a partner?


**A Due (For Two)**

**Chapter I: Defying Gravity**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shinkenger.**

**So, I'm back, with another AU, even though I should be finishing the Wedding Fic, the Boukengers Fic, and remaking the military AU… hmm… Oh well, it's only the first chapter :D Again, it's another assignment from my Writer's Craft course, actually worth 20% LOL. **

**Hope you enjoy :D**

The stadium erupted into loud applause and cheers as Shiba Takeru bowed and extravagantly flourished his arm, causing fan girls in the front row to faint with delight.

"Thank you!" Takeru flashed a charming smile towards the audience, while a camera captured his face and streamed it to the large screen behind him.

Takeru bowed once more and exited off the stage, and sank down to the floor, flushed with delight at having finished another concert.

* * *

><p>Meet Shiba Takeru. At the age of 18, he was contracted into the music industry by his grandfather, Shiba Hikoma. Hikoma was well known in the music industry thirty years previously, having been the lead guitarist of a J-Rock band. Now he is a producer, signing only the best and the brightest onto his record label. Takeru is now well loved by the country of Japan, having made his debut two months after he was contracted. However, three years later, he has yet to collaborate with another artist. Many people call him the Ultimate Soloist, but his fans desire for a song where another singer is featured in it. Many rumours have spread throughout the years that he will be recording with another artist, only for Takeru to bluntly come out and deny it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Takeru!" Hikoma came up running to his grandson.<p>

"_Jii,_" Takeru smiled up towards his grandfather, and pushed himself from the ground. "You're here tonight?"

"Of course!" Hikoma hugged Takeru swiftly. "That was an excellent performance!"

"Thanks," Takeru wiped the sweat from his brow off and walked down the corridor where a bunch of busy technicians were pulling wires and fixing lights.

"Takeru!" A young girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail came running over, and leapt onto him, causing him to nearly lose his balance.

"Kaoru!" Takeru pushed the girl off of him, setting her down onto the girl. "That was dangerous, you could've killed me!"

"But I didn't," Kaoru grinned at Takeru. "Come on; give your manager some credit."

Takeru laughed softly and gave the girl a one armed hug before opening the door, where a massive amount of fans began mobbing him with camera flashes and high pitched squeals. As he walked through the doorway, dozens of autograph papers were shoved in his direction, along with the odd hat.

Takeru felt a hand on his back as he was pushed out into the clamouring mob, "Kaoru!" he screamed as his fans engulfed him.

"Somebody has to be the poster boy," Kaoru teased before closing the door, trapping him outside.

"My my," Hikoma placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Was that really necessary to do to your cousin?"

Shiba Kaoru nodded once, "Of course it is," she replied her tone serious now. "We'd be in big trouble if he knew what we were planning."

"Ah," Hikoma lifted his hand off. "So you've finally found someone?"

"Auditions were finished last week," Kaoru took out a portfolio and handed it over to Hikoma, who opened it with a wary look on his face.

"She looks pretty enough," Hikoma mused. "Can she sing well?"

"Don't worry, _Jii_," Kaoru said with a wry smile. "I know what we need."

"Let's hope that she's good enough for Takeru then," Jii replied with a grimace. "Remember the last fiasco?"

"How could I forget?" Kaoru grinned. "Takeru threw her out of the studio himself."

Hikoma laughed and looked once more at the photo of the woman, "Shiraishi Mako," he murmured. "I hope it can work out."

* * *

><p>Takeru blearily opened his eyes, and lifted himself off of the bed. Taking a look at his surroundings, he pulled himself out of the bed and walked over to the window where a hard wicker chair was waiting. Sitting down, Takeru looked out of the window, allowing for the sun's rays to bathe him.<p>

* * *

><p>This is Shiba Takeru. Signed on by his grandfather, and managed by his younger cousin, Takeru has risen to stardom faster than most would deem possible. In public, he is never seen frowning; a smile is always on his face, and his humility charms all he comes in contact with. Now, in the privacy of his hotel room, he radiates an aura that says, "I don't need to rely on most people." Most of the newspapers and producers in the music industry say that Takeru never does collaborations with other artists. The truth is, Takeru has attempted to work with others at the beginning of his career, only for them to be rejected after two days because he doesn't feel comfortable singing with them. It's not their singing ability but rather their emotion within the song.<p>

Now, whenever he looks at the newspaper with the words "Ultimate Soloist," he always feels proud that he's gotten far by himself. He's so used to being by himself now, that he doesn't want to work with another person, because that's who he is. He's the Ultimate Soloist.

* * *

><p>Shiba Kaoru stood outside Takeru's door, the same portfolio that she had given to Hikoma now tightly clutched in her hands. She breathed in deeply, and knocked on the door.<p>

"Takeru?" she asked quietly, so not to disturb the other people in the hotel. "Are you awake?"

A sleepy reply came through the door, "Come in."

The light above the door's lock switched from red to green and Kaoru twisted the doorknob, opening the door.

"Takeru?" Kaoru looked around the spacious hotel suite, and couldn't locate her cousin. "Where are you?"

"Over here," his voice travelled out from the window. Kaoru navigated her way through the dimly lit suite and found him sitting by the window in the bedroom, a glass table near his chair.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" she asked as she approached him.

Takeru gestured to the coffee that was settled on the table. "Just that," he replied. "I don't think room service is up this early," he said with a small chuckle.

"That's true," Kaoru pulled another chair over to the window and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired from last night's performance actually. And then there was all the fans mobbing me when you pushed me outside," Takeru took a sip of his coffee. "If it wasn't for Genta, I think I might've been there for another ten hours," he said, mentioning his chauffeur.

"Hey," Kaoru shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not my fault. They wanted you, not me."  
>"I got it," Takeru gave her a small noogie on her head, causing her black hair to become a little messy.<p>

"Hey!" Kaoru attempted to comb her hair back. "I just did my hair!"

"Whoops," Takeru smiled at his cousin, who in return, hit him back on the arm with the portfolio.

"Ouch!" Takeru rubbed his arm, soothing the pain.

* * *

><p>This is how it feels like to be Shiba Takeru right now. In front of you is your younger cousin, Kaoru. You and she are separated by three years in age, but that doesn't stop you from treating her like your younger sister. Sometimes, she can get on your nerves, especially when she tells you that she has another person that she wants you to try doing a duet with, but overall, you couldn't ask for a better manager, and you know it. All of your previous managers had attempted to use their relationship with you for their own personal gain, but you caught on and fired them all. Kaoru is your fourth manager, and the first one that you chose yourself, the first one that will care enough to guide you, step by step. She's one of the few you'll ever bother to work with.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Takeru looked at the portfolio with suspicious eyes.<p>

"Oh," Kaoru opened it and withdrew a few sheets. "It's just some requests from that movie production company."

"Did you tell them-"

"Already done," Kaoru interrupted smoothly. "I told them that you had no intention of going into the movie industry like Chiaki and Kotoha," she said, referencing to two other artists that had moved on together into the movie business.

"Thanks, Kaoru," Takeru leaned back and rested against the back of the chair. "What time is it anyways?"

"It's around seven in the morning," she said, looking at her watch. "No one is going to be up this early."

Takeru rose up from the chair, "That's what I'm betting on."

Kaoru yawned and shook her head, "You're far too cautious, Takeru. We've already leaked false trails to the media saying that you're staying in three other hotels. No one knows about this one."

"Still," Takeru looked into the closet and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes. "It's best to be on the safe side."

Kaoru sighed and left the bedroom, leaving Takeru to change, "I'll be going down there in an hour or so. I need to get some things from my room first."

"See you then."

* * *

><p>Takeru paced around in the elevator, wearing aviator sunglasses, a black fedora with a red cloth on it and a red and black checkered scarf. Finally, the elevator stopped and slowed down, and with a gentle <em>ding<em>, the doors opened with a slight hiss.

Stepping out of the elevator, Takeru breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and saw that none of the media were there. He walked over to the open café and sat down at an empty table.

Instantly a waitress appeared beside him and placed down a menu and a cup of coffee. Takeru thanked her demurely and flipped through the menu for show, though he already knew what he wanted to order.

After placing his order, he ripped apart the sugar packets and poured their contents into the cup. Reaching across the table for the cream, he poured the cream in a thin stream, creating a white eight note over the black coffee. He smiled as he admired his handiwork.

"That's nice."

Takeru looked up and saw a girl looking at his cup of coffee, "Uh, thanks, I guess."

"Can I sit down?" the girl gestured towards the empty seat in front of him.

"Uh, sure I guess," Takeru was now sweating oceans, hoping that the girl didn't recognize him. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, stirring the cup in what he hoped was a casual way.

"No, but I know you," the girl signalled for a waiter. "You're Shiba Takeru, right? The famous singer?"

Takeru sighed, and nodded.

"I knew it," the girl smiled. "Don't worry, I won't give you away. I'm Shiraishi Mako by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Takeru extended his hand across the table for her to shake. "How did you know that I was here?"

"I didn't," she said with a laugh. "I was just staying here and decided to get an early breakfast and to my surprise found you here."

"Really?" Takeru asked, a bit suspicious. "What are you here for?"

"I'm supposed to be going to some singing competition," she shrugged. "But I don't know if I'm confident enough to sing."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Takeru looked up and noticed that a waiter was coming back with their breakfast. "Looks like our food is here."

* * *

><p>This is how it feels like to be Shiraishi Mako right now. You're sitting across the table to a famous singer and above all, you've already been told by his manager that you'll be recording with him in a few days. She warned you that Takeru may be a bit stubborn to the idea, but you don't think that you'll have a problem with him. To you, he just looks like a lost child who doesn't know what to do. As you made small talk with him, you realize that he distances himself from people, perhaps unconsciously. You feel compassion for him, and then immediately hide a grin as you see him drip small flecks of egg yolk on his shirt.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's embarrassing," Takeru looked down at his shirt and attempted to wipe the yolk from it with a napkin.<p>

After trying to rub it all off, he finished the rest of his breakfast, and gulped down the cooled down coffee.

"Please excuse me," he said, standing up from the table. "I need to change and meet up with my manager. Don't worry; I'll pay for you in thanks for keeping my identity secret."

"Oh there's no-" Mako attempted to stop him, but she saw him go up to a waiter and pay for their meal, pointing over towards her.

"Need," she finished lamely. She waved goodbye to him when he turned back towards her and finished her breakfast alone.

* * *

><p>Takeru knocked on Kaoru's door, "Kaoru, it's me. Can I come in?"<p>

"Yeah," from the inside, Kaoru unlocked the door, allowing Takeru to come in.

"So, what did you want to see me about," he asked her.

Kaoru pointed over to the couches, "Sit down, and then I'll tell you."

"Okay…" Takeru sat down, and Kaoru sat down along with him. "So what is it?"

"We've…" Kaoru took a deep breath. "Found you a partner, Takeru."

"What?" Takeru narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell do you mean, 'partner'?"

"I mean we've found you a singing partner," Kaoru looked at him with calm eyes.

"But I don't want a partner!" Takeru yelled at her. "I told you, I can't work with people!"

A knock on the door was heard, and Kaoru opened the door. Takeru looked in disbelief at the person entering through the door.

* * *

><p>This is how Shiba Takeru feels right now.<p>

Betrayed.

Angry

And taken in like a fool.

You look through the door and you realize that the girl that you just ate breakfast with took you for a ride. Shiraishi Mako walks into the room, a remorseful look on her face. One that says 'I didn't mean to betray you.' But you don't care; you don't want to listen to reason right now.

You just want to feel angry.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Takeru," Mako mumbled as she walked towards Takeru.<p>

"Don't be," Takeru brusquely replied, his tone stopping Mako dead in her tracks. "It's me that's going to be sorry."

Takeru rose up angrily and crossed the room in three strides, "Kaoru, I'm not going to sing with Mako," he said, emphasizing the statement. "I won't sing with her."

Kaoru defiantly crossed her arms and stood her ground against her cousin, "Give me five good reasons and I'll let you sing by yourself."

"I only need one," Takeru replied arrogantly. "I am the Ultimate Soloist! I'm not part of a duo! I don't need to work with anyone! I am the Ultimate Soloist!"

"I just want to continue singing songs by myself," he finished. He took a step towards the door, only to have Mako hook her hand with his.

"What?" he growled angrily towards her.

Mako flinched but didn't let go. "Songs," she began. "Aren't meant to be sung by yourself. They're meant to be sung by people."

Takeru narrowed his eyes and yanked his hand away from hers, "Is that all you wanted to say?" he turned the knob and opened the door. "See you."

And with that he slammed the door closed, leaving Mako and Kaoru bemused.

"Well, that worked out fine," Kaoru commented.

* * *

><p><strong> Damn, what a spoiled brat. Doesn't want to sing with Mako hmm? On the other hand, who thought it was fun to see Kaoru as Takeru's cousin? :D Review please :D Special thanks to Pearl and Lisa, my awesome editors! As well as thanks to Lolee for advising me to use the song "Defying Gravity" as my chapter name! Go take a look as her fanfic! :D <strong>


End file.
